


Soap

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hybrids, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Bath time.





	Soap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The only problem is Prompto’s tail—it tends to wag whenever Ignis touches him, even when he’s submerged in water. It flicks little droplets all over Ignis’ shirt and bathroom floor, soaking through the mat beneath his knees. He keeps shoving it back down, and then Prompto will sheepishly mutter his apologies, but it comes back out again when Ignis returns to massaging the conditioner into his scalp. At least Prompto’s _trying_. He’s not being difficult on purpose—in fact, he’s quite well behaved compared to Ignis’ other charge. Ignis just tries not to scratch behind Prompto’s floppy golden ears too much, because that _really_ gets him excited. 

When the conditioner’s been in long enough and Ignis has rubbed it into every bit of Prompto’s lustrous hair, Ignis reaches across the tub for the detachable showerhead. He warns Prompto, “Close your eyes,” and then starts rinsing out the suds. 

A bit of work, and Prompto’s squeaky clean. Ignis praises him for it, petting him and murmuring, “Good boy,” as he guides Prompto up out of the tub. Prompto absolutely glows, like he does every time Ignis tells him he’s been good. He might, technically, be a _mutt_ , but in Ignis’ private opinion, he’s worth twenty of the purebred hybrids in the Citadel. Baths, in particular, he handles far better than Ignis’ purebred hybrid. 

As he towels Prompto off, he’s sure to say loudly enough to carry through the open bathroom door, “Now, if only Noctis could be as good as you in the bath...”

Noctis hisses pointedly from the living room. As soon as Ignis has finished drying Prompto, Prompto tugs on his skinny jeans and a t-shirt, then scampers off to play with his best friend. 

Ignis wanders out a little slower. He could use a change of clothes himself, but there’s no point when Noctis is up next. Noctis always makes a mess of the entire bathroom, let alone whatever Ignis is wearing. He’s even had some of his shirts torn apart from Noctis’ frantic clawing. Since the incident where his favourite purple coeurl-print button up was shredded, Ignis makes sure to keep Noctis’ fingernails filed down. 

He reaches the living room to find Noctis sunbathing on the sofa, spread out and semi-napping, tail batting lazily as Prompto paws at it. Ignis orders, “Noctis, let’s go.”

Noctis completely ignores him. It doesn’t seem to matter that Noctis’ only physical feline features are his ears and tail—sometimes he really acts _full cat_. Unfortunately, his humanoid body tends to smell a lot worse when he hasn’t bathed in days. 

A knock comes to Ignis’ rescue. He goes to answer it, relieved to find Gladiolus there just in time. As Gladiolus slips into the apartment, he asks, “Ready?”

Ignis nods. “Yes, I’ve just finished with Prompto.”

“Didn’t need me for that?”

“No, he’s actually quite good about it.”

“Unlike our princess,” Gladiolus jokes. He walks into the living room, where Noctis peeks up, curiously looking over their guest. 

Prompto buzzes hopefully, “Are we going out? Are we going for a _walk_?”

“I’ll take you out after,” Ignis promises. “First, it’s time for Noctis’ bath.”

Noctis squints, his body visibly tensing as he recoils along the cushions. Gladiolus grins. “Apparently, somebody’s gotta hold you in the tub.”

For a split second, Noctis’ tail goes rod-straight, his fur bristling, and he hisses like a wildcat. Then he bolts like the wind, disappearing around the corner before Ignis can so much as blink. Gladiolus, always up for a challenge, races after him. 

Prompto hops up to his feet and eagerly chases after them, bushy tail wagging wildly. 

Ignis sighs and meanders to the bathroom, where his cat’s eventually tossed in ass-first.


End file.
